gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 285 - Grateful Heart
Ch. 284 - Hold the Line Ch. 286 - Temporal Alliance CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Coolest Anomaly Travel to Turkey Trot Paradox Find 6 differences in Turkey Trot Paradox 2. Tree of Gratitude Place 4 Thanksgiving Tree in the Garden 3. Hologram Face Travel to Backyard Dinner Find 12 hidden objects in Backyard Dinner 4. Fencing Lessons Have 3 Thanksgiving Fence in the Garden Upgrade 1 Thanksgiving Tree to Level 2 5. Ambitious One Travel to Thanksgiving Family Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Thanksgiving Family Time Warp 6. Invitations Return to The Hermitage Find 12 hidden objects in the Hermitage 7. Intimation Travel to Thanksgiving Parade Find 12 hidden objects in Thanksgiving Parade 8. The Event Planner Return to Suburban Spa Find 12 hidden objects in Suburban Spa 9. Secret Host Travel to Outdoor Lunch Time Loop Match 12 details in Outdoor Lunch Time Loop 10. Pumpkin Guards Upgrade 1 Thanksgiving Fence to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Thanksgiving Tree to Level 3 11. Thanks a Million Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 285 scenes Have 1 Thanksgiving Hot Air Balloon in the Garden 12. Complete the Thanksgiving Decor Collection Collect the Make Hay and place it in your Garden. 13. Not a Bird Upgrade 1 Thanksgiving Hot Air Balloon to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Thanksgiving Fence to Level 3 14. Not a Plane Upgrade 1 Thanksgiving Hot Air Balloon to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Thanksgiving Hot Air Balloon to Level 5 15. Build the Thanksgiving Street Complete the Thanksgiving Street Wonder 16. Thank You Everyone Upgrade the Thanksgiving Street to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Turkey Trot Paradox Earn 2 stars in Turkey Trot Paradox! 3 Star Backyard Dinner Earn 3 stars in Backyard Dinner! 3 Star Thanksgiving Family Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Thanksgiving Family Time Warp! 3 Star Thanksgiving Parade Earn 3 stars in Thanksgiving Parade! 3 Star Outdoor Lunch Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Outdoor Lunch Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 285 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 285 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 285 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Coolest Anomaly Ch.285/S.1 - Turkey Trot Paradox Alright! Thankgiving is officially here! Time to put on the turkey suit and go for that customary trot! Mr. Manners. Just the person that I was looking for. Oh, not again. It's Thanksgiving for heaven's sake, Raymond. Which is why you've to resolve a Paradox which has surfaced at a Turkey Trot event. For the first time ever, Raymond's killjoy act actually managed to make someone grin, Me! And for the first time ever, a Paradox turned out to be the coolest timeline anomaly to fix. I'm not going to call him *Cross* anymore. The name kind of makes it tough to figure out it it's a noun or a verb! Quest:Hologram Free Ch.285/S.2 - Backyard Dinner From *Cross* to *Raymond*? Please don't tell me that Enrique is going to be *thankful* to his new boss now. I've cleaned up the image of the Timeline Assassin and it gives me no pleasure in saying that Raymond was right. The *face* wa a hologram and now we've got a clear idea of the assassin's real face. I'll pass the results to Raymond. And do tell Quincy and Enrique that they owe me one for taking care of their task. Quest:Ambitious One Ch.285/S.3 - Thanksgiving Family Time Warp I've got the enhanced images from Megan. The face beneath the hologram isn't a familiar one though. Put the image into circulation among our agents. Every Time Agent must be in a position to identify the assassin. I understand that the assassin has advanced tech like holographic projectsion to conceal his face. But nobody can hide his face behind a mask all the time. Megan is the sharper and ambitious one, isn't she? I may have got off into a rough start with her though. Quest:Invitations Ch.276/S.1 - The Hermitage Who is organizing the dinner? Wasn't Richard going to come up with a plan and place? Please let it not be some fancy resort in the middle of nowhere! I know how much Lulu likes that kind of location. Oh, are we inviting Alistair? I hope we are. We owe him that much for what he did. We aren't informing Raymond about any of this? It'll be one more reason for him to erupt like Mount Vesuvius, if we don't. Quest:Intimation Ch.285/S.4 - Thanksgiving Parade We'll have to inform Raymond. As per the rules, we have to intimate about the dinner plan. Raymond, this is me going by the book. The team won't be available this weekend. They will be away to celebrate Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving Dinner, right? Need I remind you that...? Don't push it. Need I remind you that I'm still in great terms with your colleagues in the Senior Council? Okay. I'll make an exception this time. The team can take the weekend off. Not an exception, Raymond. It's their right which your hypocritical mind should learn to respect. And happy Thanksgiving! That felt good! I'm not going to let that guy stomp over us. Quest:The Event Planner Ch.232/S.5 - Suburban Spa Richard has booked me a spa appointment. The perfect way to unwind after two long days of work. It's a small world after all! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with the Thanksgiving Dinner planning. I was, until an hour ago! Boy, I've never had to carry so much pumpkins in my entire life Pumpkins? Lulu, where are you two taking us? Are you sure that you have invited everyone, Lulu? What about Chauncey? Oops! I didn't invite Chauncey and Borgsworth! That was a close one! Thanks to Megan for reminding me about inviting those two! Quest:Secret Host Ch.285/S.5 - Outdoor Lunch Time Loop I'm late for a last-minute check-in with our host. And a Time Loop has surfaced just in time to meddle with my schedule. Lulu is already at the venue, helping our host with the arrangements. Can you help me out here? Someone has to clean up this TIme Loop. You didn't help yourselves withe food there, did you? I hope you didn't, as tonight's dinner has a long line of Thanksgiving specials lined up for us. I'll see you at the venue soon. Here are the coordinates. Trust me, you all are in for a big surprise. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 285